Walk Through the Woods
by Omo Lover Elizabeth
Summary: Allen and Lavi are finished with a mission and are heading back to headquarters. However, Allen finds himself in an uncomfortable situation. [T for swearing and omorashi. Don't like, don't read.]


Another mission completed.

Allen and Lavi had just finished taking care of several Akuma that had been causing problems in a small village and, in addition to that, had gained a fragment of Innocence, and were heading back to headquarters. The mission had been completed, and there was nothing else to be done. However, there was one little issue that was progressively getting worse - Allen had actually needed to empty his bladder since before the fight back at the village had even began, and it was starting to hurt.

"Hey, why are you laggin' so far behind?" Lavi looked over his shoulder to make sure Allen was actually still there.

"Uh, sorry," Allen apologized, quickening his stride as much as he could without worsening the pressure on his bladder too much. Dear God, it _hurt_.

_Why did I have to put it off?! That was pretty careless..._ he mentally scolded himself. Still, he was fifteen, not five. He was probably just pointlessly worrying himself. He was almost an adult, so of _course_ he would be able to last.

Yet he wasn't very successful at convincing himself of that, especially since each step jolted his bladder uncomfortably. He bit down on his bottom lip. He had to pee so bad, he actually had half a mind to just to do so. It was becoming increasingly painful and increasingly uncomfortable.

"Lavi, can we stop for a minute?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lavi stopped and turned around. "What's up? Did ya see somethin'?"

_No, I just need to relieve myself is all__,_ Allen was tempted to respond with. A very light blush powdered his cheeks, and he hesitated for a couple moments before deciding to bail on his original plan and just responded with, "Ah, no, actually, never mind."

"You've kinda been actin' weird for the past little while. Is somethin' the matter?"

"Nothing at all." He forced himself to smile, though it took a bit of effort to do so - effort that he really should have used more to keep himself from having an accident rather than to assure his friend that he was just fine. A spurt of urine dampened his underwear, and it was near impossible to keep from entirely wetting himself while still keeping his hands at his sides.

Fortunately, Lavi turned around and kept walking. "Whatever you say."

Allen immediately had to grab himself as his bladder spasmed - luckily while this action was able to go unnoticed - to keep from losing control. It was becoming increasingly tempting just to let himself relax right then and there, but that, of course, wasn't an option. Goddamn, it _hurt_. As soon as he could manage, he put his hands back down at his sides where they originally were. It didn't help that there wasn't really anything to preoccupy his thoughts. Aside from starting idle conversation, that is, but that seemed too risky - after all, there was the chance of stuttering or letting his voice falter, or completely cutting himself off altogether.

"Laggin' again!" Lavi called, looking over his shoulder for a brief moment. "Seriously, what's up with you today, Shortstack?"

"Ahh!" Allen gasped as another spurt of urine escaped, surely dampening his pants as well. Thankfully, though, it wasn't as if something like that would be easily noticed, considering what he was wearing. Then another spasm hit, causing him to collapse onto the ground. He gritted his teeth, tensed up all his muscles, pressed his thighs together, and prayed he'd be able to keep himself in check without adding any pressure to his groin. He was sure he could lie his way into buying time to further prolong the inevitable.

Lavi was immediately squatting down next to Allen. "Crap, Allen! What's wrong?"

"Just a little pain is all." _And I'm about to piss myself, so if we could hurry up, that would be great_, he added silently.

Instead of asking more questions like Allen half-expected him to, Lavi just chuckled. "Guess you got hit harder than it looked like you did."

"Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon, the sooner we get back, the sooner you can get properly looked at." He stood up and held out his hand, which Allen grabbed with his own. It took a couple moments for him to actually get back on his feet. He had to move slowly and carefully, and even then, it was still near impossible to get up without losing his control. The pain of it caused him to wince a little. It was horrible - he just wanted to get rid of the near-overwhelming pressure on his lower abdomen.

"Must really hurt for you to be going this slow."

_And you don't even know the half of it._

Another spasm cause yet another spurt of pee to soak into the fabric of Allen's pants. Thank God he was wearing black. "D-d-damn..."

Lavi's expression faded to one entirely of concern. "Uh, you wanna stop and rest for a bit? Maybe you shouldn't be walkin' around if it hurts this much."

"N-no, I- ahh!" He had to cross his legs and grab his crotch with both hands this time to keep from leaking. _Dammit!_

"Wait a sec." Lavi looked as if he didn't know whether he should look amused or sympathetic. "You lied, didn't you?"

"Y-y-yeah, k-kinda..."

"You look about ready to piss yourself. You could'a just said somethin' before, y'know."

Allen opened his mouth to reply, and he most certainly _would_ have had he been spared the next bladder spasm. He dropped down and sat on his knees to try to maintain control for just a little longer, but he had no such luck. A dark red blush crossed his face as he felt an uncomfortable sensation of warmth around his crotch spill down his legs. But it just felt so _amazing_ that he couldn't keep from letting out a quiet moan.

For the next minute, give or take, there was silence. Well, silence, aside from a soft hissing noise, the patter of liquid hitting the ground, and Allen's shaky, uneven breaths. Too embarrassed to look up, he kept his gaze down. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep from crying, but tears still managed to fall.

Lavi knelt down next to Allen and put a hand on the top of his head. "C'mon now, it's not a big deal. Everyone has accidents once in a while."

Allen jerked away from his friend's touch. "C-could you leave me alone for now...?"

"Stop it already, will you? It's only us out here, and if you think I'm going to beat you down or even think of telling anyone else, then you've got that all wrong." He stood back up and pulled Allen back to his feet. "Let's get going now. The sooner we get back, the sooner you can get cleaned up."

"Lavi?"

"Yeah, what?"

"...Thanks..."


End file.
